Behind The Screen
by dopekarls
Summary: La chica sintió su corazón acelerarse cada vez más. —¿Lo prometes? —Siempre. Y entonces colgó la llamada antes de que Brick pudiera decirle algo más. 11:59 pm.


**Notas de la autora:** AÑLKJSDKLASJDKLASJDLKASJDKLASJDLKASJDLAKSJDLKASJFKDSAÑJFKSJDFLKASJDFKSLJDFKSAJDFKSDJFKÑASJFÑAJFÑAJSÑFASJFÑAJSÑFKJSAÑLKFJAS *viva el retraso* Bueno, mucha vergüenza debería de tener porque no actualizo desde el siglo 6 creo. Y de seguro acá medio mundo me odia, no los culpo(?). Pero he venido a publicar este one-shot de la pareja roja, porque son mis favoritos y todo eso, y de verdad, lo llevo pensado desde el año pasado. Es la primera vez que escribo un fic de esta temática(? creo. SÍ, SÍ VOY A ACTUALIZAR **TEEN DIVA** Y **SWEET ADDICTION** , no desesperen, lo haré :c. Pero esta vez, disfruten este fic cortito.

Advertencias: UA (universo alternativo), Ooc, Fantasía (no sé muy bien como explicar lo que ocurre en este fic).

Momoko tiene 18, Brick tiene 24.

Disclaimer: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, no me pertenece

* * *

 _ **Behind The Screen**_

Momoko daba vueltas en su silla, muerta del aburrimiento, mientras contemplaba la vacía pantalla holográfica que no recibía ni una notificación en las últimas cinco horas.

Ni un solo mensaje enviado a alguien con un pequeño "Hola".

O un "¿Cómo estás?".

O un emoticón.

O lo que sea.

—¿Cuál es el punto de tener un teléfono celular si sólo vas a dejarlo por ahí sin siquiera usarlo?

Eso tenía a la pelirroja sin absolutamente nada que hacer, porque, ese era _su único trabajo_. Momoko era la pequeña chica que vivía el particular teléfono de este chico, y su única responsabilidad era convertir cada mensaje, conectar cada llamada y controlar el sistema del celular correctamente.

Y Brick Him era el peor dueño que le pudo haber tocado tener a Momoko.

Pareciera que este chico no tiene absolutamente una vida social con sus contactos, o siquiera una simple conversación. Parece que está próximo a usar nunca su nuevo y costoso iPhone 6, **nunca**. La única forma en la cual Brick usaba un aparato electrónico era para hacer sus asignaciones o trabajos, nada más. Lo cual dejaba a Momoko aburrida y la hacía sentir inútil, en todo sentido de la palabra, libre para hablar con otros dispositivos iguales que ella.

—Miyako, tienes que ayudarme, —se quejó a través de la holográfica imagen de su amiga rubia, la cual pertenecía al Samsung Galaxy del humano Boomer —estoy a punto de perder la cabeza.

—Lo siento, creo que no puedo ayudarte a menos que pretendas que el teléfono se rompió o que está hundido en el agua. —respondió con simpatía y una sonrisa.

—No puedo hacer eso, ¡sabes que el jefe me mataría! _Escapando de mis responsabilidades_ , él diría. _Tienes un contrato_ , él diría.

Suspiró con pesadez y se desparramó sobre su escritorio. Mientras su amiga la miraba negando con la cabeza y sonriendo graciosamente.

—¿Por qué no pudieron asignarme a alguien que _de verdad_ use su teléfono? —seguía quejándose la de coleta de caballo, como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Hey, perdona. —Miyako controlaba algo en su sistema de llamadas mientras movía su mano desde la esquina de la pantalla hasta la parte inferior —Debo irme, Boomer quiere llamar a su madre.

—Ja, bueno, adiós. —se despidió con fastidio mientras la pantalla volvía a ser blanca.

¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué ella tenía que recibir este tipo de negligencia?

Suspiró pesadamente, estaba a punto de hacerse una trenza en su largo cabello sólo para matar el tiempo, hasta que de pronto la pantalla holográfica empezó a parpadear.

—¡Oh! —estaba tan sorprendida por eso, que cayó accidentalmente de su silla, hasta que su dueño presionó la pantalla.

 _Llamada saliente…_

 _090…_

 _090-823…_

—¡Cierto!

Se levantó rápidamente mientras movía y ajustaba unas cosas en su pantalla, sacando el teclado numérico. Rápidamente marcó los números indicados colocándolos en la pantalla, visibles para Brick, conectándolo con la línea correcta con la que debería comunicarse.

—Así que… ¿así es como luce Brick? —ella ya lo había olvidado, había pasado mucho tiempo.

El teléfono repicaba, hasta que el otro lado dela línea contestó.

— _¿Hola?_

—Hey, Bell… soy Brick, nos conocimos el otro día en la convención de música contemporánea y coincidimos en la misma clase de música.

 _—¡Hey, Brick, es cierto! ¿Cómo estás?_

 _Qué voz más agradable._ Pensó Momoko mientras a través de la pantalla podía ver un poco del perfil de Brick. Era pelirrojo igual que ella.

Usualmente ella trataba de no hacerse el hábito de meterse o escuchar los asuntos de sus dueños, pero no pudo evitarlo esta vez, y es que la voz de él era tan profunda, tan atractiva. Se sintió atraía y perdida en el sonido de su hablar, apoyó su barbilla en su palma mientras inconscientemente iba acercándose cada vez más al monitor holográfico.

Su voz fuerte y clara la envolvía como si fuera una manta reconfortante. Técnicamente, esta era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar al chico.

Y mientras pasaba cada segundo escuchándolo, Momoko sentía que se volvía adicta al sonido de su voz.

* * *

—Espera, espera. Déjame entender esto correctamente. —la pelinegra que se encontraba enfrente a sus amigas rubia y pelirroja hizo una pausa para ordenar toda la información que acababa de procesar. —Según lo que me contó Miyako, este chico el cual casi nunca toma su teléfono, hasta después de algunos meses debo agregar, decide volver a ser una persona normal. Y después de unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas, ¿te enamoraste de él?

—El amor funciona de maneras misteriosas, Kaoru. —contestó la de ojos rosas en su defensa mientras jugaba con las yemas de sus dedos.

—Eres imposible. —Kaoru se cruzó de brazos mientras su rubia amiga observaba con preocupación la situación. —Te recuerdo, Momoko, que él es un humano. Y tú eres simplemente un dispositivo del sistema encargada de conectar sus llamadas y mensajes, nada más.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Momoko, por favor. —esta vez habló Miyako y la mencionada volteó a verla a través de la pantalla holográfica. —Además, ¿no me contaste que tu humano está saliendo con alguien?

—Vaya, eso dice mucho. —la de orbes color esmeralda sonrió con malicia esta vez esperando la respuesta de la pelirroja.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Nunca dije eso! —se levantó de su silla alterada mientras sus amigas la observaban expectantes. —¿Cuándo se supone que dije eso?

—Dijiste que había estado hablando mucho con una chica en su clase de música, y que se encontrarían en un café.

—Sí, pero sólo por tarea. Puros propósitos académicos.

—Sí, claro. —dijo con sarcasmo la de cabello alborotado.

—Lo **es**. —aclaró Momoko con énfasis. Entonces las imágenes de sus amigas se separaron para mostrar la parpadeante imagen de Brick en grande —Me tengo que ir chicas, Brick usará su teléfono.

Levantó su mano para despejar las llamadas de Miyako y Kaoru, pero antes que desaparecieran por completo, escuchó que ambas le dijeron al unísono "Sé cuidadosa".

 _¿Ser cuidadosa con qué?_ Pensó mientras intentaba sacarle algún significado a eso, hizo un pequeño puchero.

¿Acaso Brick estaba saliendo con esa chica?

Se quedó viendo la pantalla con mucha atención, él escribía un mensaje de texto.

 _Para Bell…_

 _Hey, que te parece…_

 _Hey, que te parece si nos vemos en el café a las 12…_

Ella estaba jugueteando nerviosamente con sus dedos, ¿qué hacer? Pasó su mano por la pantalla, salió el teclado en el cual debía escribir el mensaje que iba a ser enviado. _¿Qué hacer?_

Haciendo una rápida decisión, escribió el mensaje que tendría que enviarle a Bell.

* * *

—¡¿Qué tú hiciste qué?! —ambas chicas reaccionaron impactadas ante la confesión de la pelirroja.

—Qui-quizás o quizás no cambié una letra del mensaje de Brick…—dijo avergonzada con la mirada baja, no podía ver a sus amigas a los ojos. —Un número… para ser más precisos.

—¡No puedes andar jugando con los mensajes así como así! —Kaoru no podía creer lo irresponsable que estaba siendo su amiga.

—Fue sólo un número...

—Pero dos horas de diferencia, Momoko.

Miyako sonaba ¿decepcionada? Y es que no era para menos, su amiga pelirroja había citado a la tal Bell a las 10 de la mañana, pobre chica.

—Yo… yo no sabía lo que hacía, ¿ok? —el tono de Momoko era fuerte pero nervioso, se desparramó en su silla con una expresión indescifrable—No sé qué rayos me está pasando.

Las dos chicas observaban a su amiga en un predicamento, definitivamente esto era para preocuparse.

* * *

Diez llamadas entrecortadas.

Veinte mensajes alterados.

Y todo en el lapso de una semana.

 _—Buenos días, compañía telefónica. ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?_

—Hola, bueno, hace algunos meses adquirí un iPhone de su compañía y… —observó la caja del aparato electrónico mientras revisaba que todo esté en su lugar —Tengo problemas, está funcionando mal desde hace un tiempo. Necesito que lo revisen, o por lo menos que lo reemplacen por otro.

Momoko estaba congelada en su lugar, su mirada estaba en blanco hacia la imagen holográfica del perfil de Brick, más bien de su oreja.

 _Qué. Brick… ¿Brick se iba a deshacer de ella?_

Entonces sintió miedo. Mucho miedo.

 _—Claro, ¿le parecería bien si se acerca a las oficinas de la compañía mañana para un chequeo de mantenimiento?_

—Eso sería genial, gracias.

Y colgó.

* * *

¿Qué demonios estaba a punto de hacer Momoko?

No fue sino hasta que la línea repicó una vez que ella ya no supo que era lo que estaba pasando.

Dos, tres, cuatro. Y ocurrió.

 _—¿Hola?_ —la voz de Brick sonaba ronca y baja, debía de estar durmiendo.

Entonces ella no supo que decir, estaba totalmente paralizada escuchando la voz del chico.

 _—¿Hola?_ —su voz se había aclarado un poco _—¿Quién es? Voy a colgar._

Fue en ese momento en el que ella sintió el pánico recorriendo por todo su cuerpo y su garganta seca. Sin saber muy bien que decir, soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

 _—Que mierda…—_ bostezó _—¿Quién eres, y tienes idea de qué hora es?_

Ella solo mordió el interior de su mejilla.

 _—Voy a colgar._

—Sólo dime. —fue ahí cuando Brick pudo procesar correctamente, era la voz de una chica. —¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —el silencio se convirtió en el peor enemigo de Momoko, y pensó que el pelirrojo estaba a punto de colgar, eso hasta que escuchó vocalizar al chico.

 _—Rojo._ —finalmente respondió _—Mi color favorito es el rojo._

—Genial… —la de ojos rosas soltó el suspiro que estaba aguantando desde hace un rato y continuó—¿Te gusta leer? Si es así, ¿qué tipo de libros? ¿Películas? ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

Momoko continuó disparando preguntas tras preguntas sin dejar que Brick razone correctamente a lo que estaba sucediendo, aún se sentía adormilado, pero decidió responder por alguna razón sin nombre.

—¿Por qué decidiste estudiar música? —lo pensó bien y reformuló su pregunta—Más bien, ¿por qué te gusta la música? —fue la pregunta final que salió de los labios de ella después de que Brick le contara que tenía ya hace un tiempo estudiando eso en la universidad, algo que Momoko ya sabía, pero no podía decir exactamente que lo hacía, porque eso traería preguntas las cuales prefería evitar.

 _—Oye, faltan 10 minutos para que sean las 7. El sol está saliendo,_ —musitó él mientras se recostaba de lado en su cama _—Realmente necesito dormir. Tengo una clase en la tarde luego y, ya sabes, es importante que esté despierto._ —lo último lo dijo con un toque de gracia.

—Oh, está bien. —la voz de Momoko moría internamente y mordió inconscientemente su labio inferior, no quería que la conversación terminara. —Lo siento. Ve a dormir.

 _—Si quieres..._ —dijo despacio mientras ella escuchaba atentamente. _—Termino mis clases a las ocho de la noche. Si me das una hora hasta que llegue a casa y todo eso, y me llamas de nuevo, prometo que te contaré por qué me gusta la música._

De pronto, Momoko sintió que el aire le faltaba y una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

 _—Como sea, ¿cuál es tu nombre?_

—¿Mi nombre? Mi nombre es Momoko. —dijo disimulando su emoción extrema.

 _—Bien, soy Brick._

* * *

Brick durmió durante todo el día, y no era para menos, había pasado toda la madrugada hablando por teléfono. A penas logró despertar a tiempo para ir corriendo a su clase. Lo que significaba para Momoko que cada vez quedaban menos horas que antes para poder volver a hablar con el chico pelirrojo.

Pero eso estaba bien. Porque en verdad **había hablado con Brick, y Brick había hablado con ella**.

Y aunque aún le costaba creerlo, eso era suficiente para mantener como nunca su felicidad durante el resto del día. Haber hablado con él, literalmente la tenía flotando sobre nubes.

—Te vas a meter en graves problemas Momo. —la voz de su rubia amiga sonaba entre amenazante y preocupada, pero nada habían llegado a escuchar los oídos de la susodicha. Ella era feliz rodando de emoción en el piso, tal cual niña de 5 años. —No me estás escuchando.

—Uh, ¿qué? Te estoy escuchando —respondió distraída.

—Si es así, ¿qué acabo de decir?

—Uhm, ¿algo sobre los teléfonos de tapita?

Miyako rodó los ojos, y de la nada Kaoru se unió a la conversación con un comentario _random._ Momoko decidió preguntar algo, una pequeña curiosidad que tenía ella.

—Ustedes chicas, ¿nunca se han sentido así?

—Así cómo.

—No lo sé, con sus propietarios tal vez… —miró inquisitivamente a sus amigas— Vamos, Kaoru, ¿no te ha gustado ni un poquito? Ya sabes quién.

—¿Butch? Pff, no gracias.

—Qué aburrida.

—El tipo se la pasa hablando como con cinco chicas a la vez. Ser la que envía sus mensajes y recibe sus llamadas es simplemente estresante, sin contar asqueroso.

—Estás celosa~ —comenzó a canturrear mientras la pelinegra rodaba los ojos, fastidiada.

No fue sino hasta después de un rato, que Momoko se dio cuenta que su rubia amiga no había dicho palabra alguna.

—¿Miyako?, la otra vez me comentaste de lo lindo que era Boomer cuando lo viste hacer una video-llamada en Skype, ¿no te gusta ni un poquito? —soltó como si nada.

La mencionada inmediatamente tenía las mejillas cubiertas de un sonrojo fuerte.

—Vaya, de lo que una se entera. —Kaoru rió observando con los ojos entrecerrados a la rubia.

—¡No es cierto! —recalcó mientras cubría su rostro con ambas manos.

—No mientas, estás con él mucho tiempo antes que nosotras con nuestros dueños. Algo debes de sentir…

Miyako bajó la cabeza con vergüenza, en su rostro surcaba una expresión triste. Kaoru dejó de reír un momento y preguntó.

—¿Estás enamorada de Boomer?

Y como si ya supiera la respuesta, le dio una mirada a Momoko la cual pudo interpretar perfectamente. Las tres permanecieron calladas hasta que la de coletas habló.

—Aun así, —tomo aire y apretó sus manos formando puños—Nunca pasaría, no es correcto. Porque soy solo un programa creado por el sistema, un aparato, nada más. —sonrió con nostalgia pues ya tenía casi dos años estando bajo la propiedad del chico. —Además, él tiene novia.

Miyako suspiró detenidamente. La pelirroja ladeó su cabeza y fue entonces que la de cabello corto intervino cambiando de tema.

—Momoko, en serio. No puedes seguir haciendo esto, el hecho de que "existimos" debe ser desconocido para el dueño. Así es como debe de ser.

—Lo sé, —la mencionada se rascó con la yema de su dedo una de sus sienes—Yo… prometo que seré cuidadosa.

—Claro. —Kaoru rodó los ojos y Miyako después de un rato de haber estado callada soltó una risita.

—Lo seré. —aseguró la pelirroja un poco más firme.

* * *

El sonido de la línea en espera la mataba, sonó unas tres veces más y el sonido que tanto odiaba Momoko desapareció.

 _—¿Hola?_

—¿Brick?

 _—Sí, ¡hola!_ —la voz del chico era suave, y de pronto una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Momoko deshaciéndose de la tensión que estuvo entumiendo los músculos de su cuerpo desde la conversación con sus amigas.

 _¿Cómo algo que se siente tan bien puede estar tan mal?_

—Ehm, me ibas a contar sobre por qué te gusta la música… ¿Recuerdas?

 _—Bueno,_ —dijo Brick despacio, mientras ella colocaba su mejilla en su palma sosteniéndose. _—Adoro realmente la idea de que uno puede influenciar en la vida de las personas a través de la música que hace; y, es algo que siento en mí corazón que sólo ocurre cuando escucho ciertas canciones, **la canción**. Siempre me dije a mi mismo que le enseñaría al mundo entero de lo que estoy hecho y lo que puedo lograr, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Yo… sólo espero que algún día pueda ser yo quien provoque todas esas emociones en los corazones de los demás tanto como en el mío._

—Eso es tan romántico. —Momoko suspiró soñadoramente antes de sacudir su cabeza y volver a la realidad. —Digo, eso suena realmente grandioso.

 _—Qué puedo decir, soy un artista de nacimiento_. —el pelirrojo rió estirándose en su cama y cruzando sus brazos detrás de su nuca. _—Bueno, ¿qué hay de ti?_

—¿Huh?

Arrugó en entrecejo y pensó. _¿Me gusta escuchar tu voz?, ¿hablar contigo?, ¿quizás me gustaría estar en el exterior para hablar contigo cara a cara?_

Pero ella no podía decir en voz alta nada de lo que tenía en mente, así que optó por una respuesta rápida y simple.

—Nunca he pensado sobre eso antes. No lo sé.

Y la verdad fue dicha, Momoko nunca antes había pensado sobre algo como eso. Ella tenía **un trabajo** , y por lástima, con ese trabajo tenía que quedarse el resto de su vida.

Algo dentro de su cuerpo le hizo sentir pequeñas pero dolorosas punzadas en su corazón.

 _—Está bien._ —la respuesta de Brick no se hizo esperar, su voz era grave y suave— _Suenas como alguien joven aún. Tienes mucho tiempo para pensar bien las cosas._

Y cada vez el dolor incrementaba en el corazón de Momoko.

—Hmm, sí, supongo.

* * *

—Miyako, ya no quiero hacer esto, no quiero sentirme así, ya no más. —la voz de la de coleta alta sonaba temblorosa, sentía una presión en el pecho, muy incómoda.

—¿Hacer qué? —contestó la rubia mientras ella estaba concentrada en una de las aplicaciones de su sistema.

—No quiero ser solamente un aparato electrónico encargado de controlar el sistema, presionando botones y funciones el resto de mi vida. —suspiró pesadamente colocando sus manos en su rostro, cubriéndolo. —No quiero estar aquí más.

—Momoko... no puedes estar hablando en serio. —de inmediato la de orbes azules se conectó con su amiga pelinegra. —Kaoru, dile a Momoko que recapacite.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Momoko ya no quiere hacer esto más. —dijo con desesperación refiriéndose a ser un dispositivo del sistema.

—¡¿Qué?! —la morena casi se cae de su silla giratoria y a través de la pantalla holográfica observó a su amiga pelirroja con una expresión de tristeza—Oye, zanahoria, ¿estás segura?

—Lo estoy, yo… simplemente no sé qué más hacer. —su voz tembló.

—Momoko, por favor, piénsalo bien…

La mayor observó a su rubia amiga y dio una sonrisa muy pequeña.

—No puedo.

Momoko se encogió en su lugar y escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas, bajando la cabeza. No podía ver a sus amigas sin que se le quisiera escapar una lagrimita.

—¿Quieres que le hablemos a Utonium sobre esto?

—¡No! No pueden. —se tranquilizó inmediatamente—Nadie, además de ustedes, puede saberlo.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó la pelinegra.

—Solo no pueden y ya. —Momoko levantó la cabeza y vio las preocupadas caras de sus amigas.

—Entonces, ¿qué podemos hacer?

La de orbes rosas solamente sacudió su cabeza en señal de negación.

—Momoko, por f-

No dejó a sus amigas terminar, corrió las ventanas donde hablaba con ellas, desconectando así la conversación con ambas.

* * *

Momoko no se comunicó con Miyako ni con Kaoru durante cinco días.

Momoko no se comunicó con Brick durante cinco días.

Momoko no habló con nadie durante cinco días, solo se encontraba en su escritorio con sus solitarios pensamientos haciéndole compañía.

En esos cinco largos días, ella se la pasó meditando acerca de la situación actual. Pensó en todo lo que era y sería su vida sólo como un dispositivo móvil del sistema. Pensó en Brick y su increíble y hermosa voz, la cual tenía el poder de hacer que se derritiera como un charco al momento en el que el chico pelirrojo abría su boca y vocalizaba. Momoko pensó, pensó y pensó.

Y aún no tenía respuestas.

Tampoco era como si tuviera preguntas exactas y formuladas por responder.

La chica solamente se mantenía alejada y sola de todo, atrapando tras un tren caótico de pensamientos, otro aún más complicado que la confundía más. Siendo imposible llegar a una conclusión, si es que la había.

Ignoraba todos los flashes o tintineos que aparecían en su pantalla holográfica que ocurrían cada vez que Brick revisaba su teléfono. Se sentaba y suspiraba cuando veía que no tenía ningún mensaje recibido y mucho menos alguna llamada perdida.

Brick trató del hacer unas llamadas telefónicas por sí mismo, pero su teléfono parecía no funcionar de nuevo. Quizá era realmente tiempo de conseguir uno nuevo.

En el momento en que él susurró eso en voz alta, Momoko finalmente, como por arte de magia, salió de su posición fetal bajo su escritorio y un plan empezó a crearse en su cabeza.

Controlando algunas cosas en su pantalla holográfica, marcó una serie de números que sólo había usado una vez antes.

El sonido de la línea en espera repicó unas cinco veces hasta que contestaron.

 _—Momoko,_ —una voz masculina sonó al otro lado de la línea mientras el rostro del hombre aparecía en la pantalla. _—¿Qué es lo que deseas?_

—Utonium. —saludó con respeto.

 _—¿Si?_

—Solicito mi renuncia. —Momoko trató de mantener su voz firme. Esa era su decisión, y la mantendría en pie. _Era la única manera._

Sólo veía la expresión de su jefe, Utonium, shockeado al parecer. Fue de un momento a otro en el cual el pasó de nuevo a su expresión profesional.

 _—¿Eres consciente de lo que me estás pidiendo?_

—Sí. —contestó, estaba orgullosa de lo segura que sonaba su voz.

 _—Significa que serás desconectada._

—Estoy consciente.

Respiró, deseando que la conversación se termine de una vez por todas. Ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo, lo que había escogido, e iba a mantenerse firme con su decisión.

 _—¿Estás lista para que finalice todo, justo ahora?_ —las palabras de su jefe hacían que la pelirroja tuviera un nudo en la garganta.

—Dame un par de horas. —respondió muy bajito, evitando la mirada de Utonium. —Hasta la media noche, por favor.

El entrecejo del hombre se frunció, un poco sorprendido aún por la decisión de Momoko, pero asintió aun así.

—Gracias.

Utonium colgó y su imagen en la pantalla desapareció. La chica suspiró.

Momoko no podía con el pensamiento de ser reasignada a otra persona, pero ella no podía con esto, no más.

* * *

 _—Y le estaba tratando de decir a mi compañera de trabajo que estos dos ritmos juntos no combinaban bien para nada, pero ella no me escuchaba._ —Brick bostezó mientras contaba su día en la universidad. — _No tengo ni la menor idea de por qué el maestro me emparejó con esta chica. Ugh, es tan ignorante y hueca, me lastima su estupidez._

Momoko sonrió, tratando de calmar la carcajada que estaba a punto de salir de su garganta. Acercó su palma para cubrir su boca. Se calmó un poco y observó a través de su pantalla el perfil de Brick, pasó su mano por la pantalla, como intentado acariciar esta.

 _—Estás callada hoy._ —comentó, haciéndola exaltar un poco _—¿Todo en orden?_

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —preguntó con dificultad, mordiendo un poco su labio inferior.

 _—Uhm, pues, no me haz hecho tantas preguntas como usualmente haces._ —su voz sonaba suave y en algún sentido… ¿tierno? Lo dudaba. — _No lo sé. Me gusta oír tu voz, creo que me he encariñado con ella._

Momoko sintió sus mejillas calientes y una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espina dorsal, cubrió su boca nuevamente para evitar gritar de la emoción.

 _Por favor, no me digas eso._

 _—¿Cuándo nos podremos conocer? Soy curioso, me gustaría conocer al rostro de la voz con la que he estado hablando por, mh… ¿seis meses tal vez?_

 _Si tan solo las cosas pudieran ser diferentes._

Los orbes rosados de Momoko se dirigieron a la esquina de la pantalla. _Las 11:56 pm._

—Oh, —tosió tratando de aparentar—Uhm, no sé, ¿quizá alguno de estos días?

 _—Sí._ —Brick suspiró haciendo chocar su mejilla contra su almohada _—Quizá, Momoko._

 _No puedo seguir más con esto._

—Te oyes cansado. —Momoko cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en el sonido de la respiración de Brick, tratando de alejar la ansiedad y el pánico que la consumían poco a poco. —¿Por qué no vas a dormir ya?

Hubo un momento de total silencio.

 _—¿Volverás a llamarme?_ —preguntó el pelirrojo vacilante, dándose cuenta del cambio de actitud en Momoko.

—Sí, por supuesto.

La chica sintió su corazón acelerarse cada vez más.

 _—¿Lo prometes?_

—Siempre.

Y entonces colgó la llamada antes de que Brick pudiera decirle algo más. _11:59 pm_.

Momoko tiró todo lo que estaba en su escritorio, apoyándose sus codos en la mesa y cubriendo su rostro con sus palmas, inhalando y exhalando fuertemente. Se deshizo de cada pensamiento en su mente, manteniendo únicamente el recuerdo de la voz profunda y suave de Brick.

Con el sonido de la voz del pelirrojo en toda su mente, sintió como todo su mundo lentamente se volvía color negro.

* * *

Brick esperó, esperó y espero, siempre revisando su teléfono a ver si tenía alguna llamada perdida o un mensaje de ella.

Pero no.

Él nunca volvió a recibir alguna señal de la chica de las nocturnas llamadas misteriosas. De Momoko.

* * *

 **Cinco años después.**

—¿Por qué tarda tanto? —Brick frunció el ceño en señal de desaprobación, revisando su reloj incontables veces más en la última media hora. Observó con frialdad al manager frente a él, el pobre hombre estaba asustado y trataba de disculparse.

—Lo lamento tanto, señor Him. Ella dijo que salió de su departamento hace una hora. —el hombre respingó y el pelirrojo suspiró—No sé por qué demora demasiado.

—Si su cliente no quiere la canción, yo podría dársela a alguien más que sí aprecie mi valioso tiempo. —aclaró, volviéndose completamente impaciente. —No tengo la paciencia de venir a sentarme aquí a esperar a una persona inmadura y-

La puerta de la oficina de pronto se abrió, seguida de una voz melodiosa pero fuerte que llamó la atención de los dos hombres que se encontraban ahí. La voz pertenecía a una chica de cabello pelirrojo suelto hasta la mitad de la espalda con un flequillo ligero, vestida con una blusa corta ceñida al cuerpo color azul, unos jeans rasgados hasta la cadera, unas botas negras de tacón mediano.

—Hey, ¡lo siento mucho! Me quedé afuera de mi apartamento y este estaba cerrado, ¡Con mi teléfono y llaves dentro! Tuve que esperar a un cerrajero para recoger las llaves de mi auto, y apenas llegué, vine corriendo hasta aquí… —la chica se pasó al lado del de mirada carmesí y trataba de calmar su respiración agitada. —Lo siento. —levantó su mirada y chocó contra la de él.

 _Pero… esa voz, sonaba demasiado familiar._

—Está bien. —los labios de Brick se presionaron formando una línea, pero entendió, no le iba a decir nada a ella, mucho menos regañarla. —Sólo… siéntate.

Algo acerca de esa chica irritaba un poco al corazón de Brick.

—Gracias. —seguía un poco agitada por la maratón que hizo, pero no dudó en sentarse al lado de su manager, mientras el pobre hombre trataba de no morir por un paro al ver a su cantante estrella.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó el productor a la chica sentada ahora en frente de él.

Le tomó algo de tiempo regular su respiración acelerada, hasta que se sintiera bajo control.

Y, cuando finalmente lo logró, apoyó sus codos sobre el escritorio y su barbilla en sus manos, y sonrió haciendo que su labial rojo adornara su bella sonrisa y en sus ojos se formaran unas pequeñas arrugas a los lados.

Brick pudo jurar que vio un brillo salir de los orbes rosas de la chica, y de pronto, se sintió así mismo caer en una calidez deslumbrante.

—¿Mi nombre? Mi nombre es Momoko.

* * *

THE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEND. ahre, creo que voy a llorar, les pareció este final? dudo que me pidan hacer otro cap, ojalá alksjdlaksjdklasj. La verdad, me gustó mucho escribir este one-shot, lo tenía planeado desde hace mucho.

¡Feliz 2016, gente! espero que hayan pasado las fiestas muy bien y eso. Cuídense, nos leemos pronto! :)

 **Reviews?**


End file.
